


Jealousy

by missflack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Did you hear?’’ A voice came from right behind him, two seconds before an arm linked around his own. He didn’t need to look to know it was. Rachel’s chirpy voice was unmistakeable. ‘’It looks like Professor Styles is seeing someone.’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

‘’Did you hear?’’ A voice came from right behind him, two seconds before an arm linked around his own. He didn’t need to look to know who it was. Rachel’s chirpy voice was unmistakeable. ‘’It looks like Professor Styles is seeing someone.’’

Even if it was way too early in the morning, utter bliss spread in his chest and he supressed his smile with a cough.

If Rachel noticed it, she wasn’t fazed. ‘’I wonder who the lucky girl is.’’ She added with a dreamy sigh

Louis stopped dead in his tracks and that seemed to get Rachel’s attention.

‘’Are you alright there, love?’’ with a look of concern, that, if Louis hadn’t known her since they were four, would seem fake.

‘’Yeah, um… Just a bit of a headache, that’s all’’

‘’Do you want me to drive you home? I’ll make you some tea and we’ll cuddle up in the sofa and watch some crap telly.’’ Louis considered it for a moment, he really did. But he wanted to see Harry, no, Professor Styles. He wasn’t good at hiding his emotions and he knew Harry, _shit_ , Professor Styles would know he had found out and Louis wanted to know what he would do.

‘’No, Rach, thanks. It’s alright’’ giving her hand what he hoped to be a reassuring squeeze.

‘’Okay, text me if you need anything.’’ She said before getting on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on his cheek and leaving in her typical bouncy strut.

Sometimes he forgot he wasn’t the shortest person on earth, like he felt when he was with Harry, who was all long legs and torso. It wasn’t all that bad though.

******

He and Rachel decided to go out and celebrate the end of their first week of classes and being the _great_ friend she was, she decided they were going to G-A-Y to try and hook Louis up with someone, but after the third girl came up to her, she freaked out and said she had to go home, but said Louis should stay. He was having a good time, so it didn’t take too much to convince him. After seeing her out, he went to the bar to get himself yet another drink.

Before he could fish his wallet, there was a hand on his arm and a voice in his ear said ‘’Let me buy you this drink’’ and _fuck_ it’d only been two lessons, but Louis would recognize that voice anywhere. Turning around he was still surprised by seeing Professor Styles standing so close to him and _fuck_ he looked even better up close.

His green eyes were only small discs around his blown pupil, which told Louis he’d had one too many drinks himself. After paying for Louis’ drink and getting one of his own, he guided Louis away to a quieter corner with a hand on his lower back. Louis just hoped the dim light was enough to cover his blush.

‘’Hi, I’m Harry. Like the Prince. Or Potter. I am neither of them though, which sucks.’’ he said after they reached a place he deemed good enough.

Louis couldn’t hold back the snigger and by the way Harry’s smile only grew, Louis assumed he wasn’t too offended. After introducing himself and some small talk, he found himself straddling Harry’s lap in the back seat of a cab, going somewhere he didn’t know where, but with Harry’s full lips on his and his indecent long hands carding through his hair and holding his hips, he couldn’t care less.

Fifteen minutes later, he was half naked in what he assumed was Harry’s bed and reaching for Harry’s dick, he wasn’t all that surprised to notice that his hands were not the only big thing about him. He found it strange that Harry did not take his under shirt off(which he later found out was because he was afraid Louis would laugh or be turned off because of his four nipples), but his hazy brain could not focus on it for long enough after Harry had two of his incredibly long fingers opening him up.

He woke up the next morning with his mobile buzzing and he knew, without having to check, that it was Rachel. He picked up his mobile, got dressed and managed to leave the small flat without making too much noise. He called Rachel and told her everything was fine and he was going home. He was glad to find a tube station not too far from Harry’s flat, but was not too happy to find that he had to switch lines at King’s Cross Station to get home.

He remembered all the fuss Rachel made about him spending the night out and on that moment he wished he didn’t agree to share a flat with her when they first moved to London. After too many comments about the hickeys on his neck and shoulders, he went to shower and after taking his shirt out, he was thankful that the bathroom had a lock. He quickly snapped a picture of himself for future use. The bruises on his hips, he was sure, were a perfect match for Harry’s fingers. _Fuck, that was hot._

Monday morning, he almost told Rachel he was too sick to go to uni, but decided against it. He would have to face Harry sooner or later.

He was in a class of a hundred and sixty students, but Professor Style’s classes were so good, there were always more people to watch it and the classroom was always full. Because of that, he wasn’t surprised when he wasn’t recognized at the club, but now sitting, waiting for the class to start, he felt like there was a spotlight directed to him.

He found himself sitting higher on his chair and his chest filling with pride when he saw that scarf Professor Styles had around his neck did little to cover the hickey high up his beautiful neck.

Louis could tell the exact moment Harry saw him because his eyes went comically wide, his hand flew up to Louis’ mark on his neck and he stopped talking for a second. Louis felt like there was no one left in the room and all the distance between Harry and him was gone. He felt his cheeks heat up and looked down. He heard Harry start talking again, a bit shaky at first, but getting better as he kept going. Louis didn’t dare to look up for the rest of the lesson.

He was leaving when he heard Professor Styles call out a tentative ‘’Mr. Tomlinson?’’ and he slowly turned around to see relief wash over Harry’s features ‘’Could I- um… Could I see you for a moment?’’

After all the students left the room, Harry was staring at him with a strange look in his face and he was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

‘’I don’t remember telling you my last name.’’

Harry raised the list of students and shrugged ‘’There are only two people named Louis in this class. Tomlinson fit you best.’’

Louis felt his cheeks heat up once again and didn’t know what to say, so he just adjusted his satchel on his shoulder and stared at his shoes.

When he heard Harry say ‘’why did you leave? I make mean pancakes, you know?’’ he knew he was a goner.

******

That had been five months ago and they were still seeing each other. They never officialised it, so maybe Louis was overreacting. Harry never said they would be exclusive. When Harry came into class all happy and full of joy as usual, he just felt like crying. When Harry smiled up at him and he didn’t return the smile, confusion took over his features and Louis did his best not to look at Harry for the rest of the lesson. Twenty minutes before the bell rang, he was squirming in his chair and the urge to look at Harry was so strong, he thought it physically hurt. His problems were solved when Harry called out to him and asked if he could spare a minute and talk to him after class. Louis only nodded.

When the bell finally rang, Louis pretended to forget he should stay longer and put his books away and went to leave when Harry called his name again. It sent shivers down his spine. Would he ever get used to it? Probably not. He made his way to the front of the class and Harry waited for everyone to leave before he looked up at Louis with big green eyes full of worry.

‘’What’s wrong, babe?’’ his voice, like his eyes, were full of worry and it broke Louis heart to think about who else got that treatment.

‘’Don’t- please, don’t call me that’’ Louis felt tears fill his eyes

By Harry’s sharp intake of breath, he wasn’t expecting that.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ his voice broke at the end of the sentence and Louis dared to look up, only to see tears on Harry’s eyes as well.

‘’Rumour has it you are seeing a student-‘’

‘’Oh, fuck’’ Harry knew what Louis was talking about and could no longer lie about it.

‘’And it was fine, I assumed it was me’’ he couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice or the anger that he felt bubbling on his chest. Harry cocked his head to one side and his brow furrowed ‘’Until they started wondering who the fucking girl was.’’ Harry’s mouth formed a perfect O, that in other circumstances would have his dick twitching, but not right now. ‘’Why are you doing this to me? I thought you liked me, but you are fucking some other skank!’’ Harry flinched at that, but his face and body visibly relaxed. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

‘’Oh, yes, I am seeing a girl’’ He said with a smile. How could he be doing this to him? ‘’Her name is…. Louise.’’

‘’Why the fuck would I care what her name is? Is she in this class? Do I know her?’’ when all he really wanted to ask was _how is she better than me?_

Confusion went through Harry’s face, but only for a second, before he was laughing again.

‘’Do you not get it? I’m serious. I don’t want to keep seeing you if you are seeing other people.’’

‘’Um… Come to think of it, I think you know her… pretty well, I’d say’’ why was he still smiling? Louis just wanted to leave the room and never see Harry’s stupid beautiful face again. ‘’She has these beautiful blue eyes’’ ouch, that hurt. He was always saying how pretty Louis’ eyes were. And getting up and coming around the table to stop in front of Louis, he added ‘’And this great bum. Oh, God, don’t even get me started on her bum.’’ Pulling Louis closer by the waist (Louis was too dumbstruck to avoid it), he said even more ‘’and her kiss… it drives me insane’’ and he had the courage to lean in and try to kiss Louis. But at that moment, Louis reacted and stepped back, too hurt to even look at Harry. Those were the things Harry was always saying about him.

Harry came closer again and tilted Louis chin up so he was looking into his eyes.

‘’Lou, there is no girl’’

‘’But- Louise, you just said-‘’and then everything clicked ‘’oh’’

And Harry laughed. His full on, dimple showing laugh, before he clamped his hand over his mouth.

‘’Fuck you! I am not a girl!’’ he was furious. How could Harry have kept this going for so long seeing how upset Louis was? But he was relieved too. Yeah, mostly relieved.

‘’You are so cute when you are jealous.’’ Harry said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

‘’I was not jealous.’’ Louis mumbled against Harry’s chest.

‘’Was too’’

‘’I just don’t want you seeing anybody else, okay? That’s all’’ Louis said exasperated, swatting Harry lightly on the chest.

‘’I don’t want to see anybody else either, love’’ and that was the moment Louis was waiting for.

‘’Are we, like… you know… boyfriends?’’

‘’I thought so, but now I’m not so sure’’

‘’Well, you never asked…’’ and of course, he should have known Harry would make a big deal out of this.

He got down on one knee and asked ‘’Louis William Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?’’

‘’Get up, you twat’’ he said pulling Harry up by his hands ‘’of course I will’’ was the last thing he could say before Harry’s mouth crushed his own. Sure, it was a bit risky to kiss in the middle of a classroom, when the bell could ring at any minute, but right now, everything was perfect and neither of them could be bothered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the first Larry fanfic I post here or on tumblr (1distakingallivegot). Hope you guys like it! (:


End file.
